


Late

by dis_boi_eating_jaraad



Series: Sansaery Week 2019 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Marge has road rage, Poor Sansa, Sansaery Week, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, she is a terrible driver, they are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_boi_eating_jaraad/pseuds/dis_boi_eating_jaraad
Summary: Sansa and Margaery make a mess of Renly and Loras’ wedding ceremony.Written for Sansaery Week - Day 7, Wedding





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little late, but I’m here!

Margaery was doing her makeup in their room when Sansa barged into the room. She was in her dress but it wasn’t zipped up and her makeup was half done.

“Marge zip me up.” She said in a commanding voice.

She sighed as she put the finishing touches on her makeup and stood up to zip her girlfriend’s dress. It took everything in her not to just take the dress off instead.

“Come on,” Margaery said. “I’ll do your makeup, otherwise we’ll be running late.”

Today was her brother and Renly’s wedding. She was supposed to be her brother’s best man(?), but she passed up so Willas could do the job, since he didn’t get a chance at Garlan’s wedding. Now she only had to be there on time.

She finished Sansa’s makeup, and despite having to hurry she took a second to appreciate how beautiful her girlfriend was.

“You look very beautiful.” Margaery said smiling.

Sansa blushed and complimented her back. Then, because Margaery couldn’t help herself, they started making out. By the time they were done they had about five minutes to get down everything ready and get to the place of the ceremony.

“Shit.” Margaery swore.

They ran down to her car and got in as quickly as possible. Margaery drove as fast as she could, not taking the rules into account, not that she ever did when it was about driving.

Sansa had to listen to her road rage for about 8 minutes straight, and she has never been so glad to get out of a car. She felt sick and her ears were hurting from Marge’s loud screaming and swearing.

They opened the door to the venue, and despite their best efforts it screeched. Luckily it seemed the ceremony had just started so they quickly rushed to their seats, while everyone glared at them, especially the couple. That look could kill.

It was halfway through the ceremony, when Margaery realised how sick Sansa looked. She still didn’t get over her driving. Suddenly she got up and ran to the nearest bin and vomited her brains out. Margaery’s eyes widened. Everything seemed to stop. Everything did stop. Sansa came back to sit next to Margaery and still no one moved or said anything. Sansa looked mortified.

“Oh for god's sake carry on!” Her grandmother said finally.

So they did. And they managed not to cause any trouble for the rest of the ceremony. It was a beautiful ceremony and Margaery was may have cried a little, but no one needed to know that.

When they were going outside, Loras came up to her and scolded her for being late and making Sansa sick, but he couldn’t stay angry at his baby sister for long.

When they arrived at the reception, a lot of people wanted to talk to them. For most of the reception they were separated, talking to different people. But when it was getting later they were reunited, a little more tipsy than before.

“May I have this dance?” Marge asked, putting her hand out.

“Of course.” Sansa smiled and took her hand.

They went to dance floor and started dancing. They danced a bit wild first, but then they got tired and the slow songs started.

“Leave space for Jesus, Sans!” Arya yelled from Gendry’s side.

“He can go find space somewhere else!” Sansa yelled back.

They were slow dancing and talking and occasionally kissing very briefly. Margaery was having the time of her life, despite it being simple. Sometimes the simplest things bring the most happiness to you. It was Sansa’s company that mattered, not how fancy and expensive the date was.

“I love you.” Marge whispered.

“I live you too.” Sansa smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, is this thing cancelled or something? No one else is posting lol. I’m gonna do it now anyway. Also help how do you title


End file.
